Fool
by TG68
Summary: His grandfather turned off the TV before asking him. "So you would let her go when you didn't have the choice, but now that you do you still would let her go?"


**I know it's been a while so my grammar is bad but they always have been but I put a lot of work into this story and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I don't own Tekken or any of the cast.**

* * *

><p>Love, what is it true meaning, why do people want it when it'll most likely just end up hurting you? Jin Kazama didn't know, he didn't know why he franticly speeding down the highway to reach the airport. Maybe he was a fool, an idiot but he still had to hope, to put everything on the line for the sake of his sanity or he knew he would forever regret not going there.<p>

For Jin Kazama life came fast, he was always the strongest, the smartest, and the best looking one in his school; everything every guy wanted to be, and everything a girl dreamt of in a guy. Some would call him blessed or lucky because he had everything but that is only because he worked to the bone day in and day out he had to go through harsh training until he was no longer able then he would have to drag himself back to his studies where he studies until he passed out from exhaustion. To him there was no equal, no one that understood the pain he suffers, the great amount of effort he puts forth, no one until her.

He can still remember how they first met each other and how in a turn of strange events he fell in love with her. He and top students from all over the world had been invited to attend a party so that the future generation may have a better result by letting the brilliant minds meet and be friend each other. Jin scoffed as he loosened his tie making his way outside to the garden; he had been there for about two hours and all the people who tried to talk to him were not able to match his intelligence, and the ones that could match him; feared him.

"Brilliant minds, what a laugh; all they are just a bunch of show offs who think they know it all but cowards when someone else on their level shows up." The thought irritated him so much that he bumped into someone causing them to fall over and forcing him to take a couple steps back. He look down angrily at the person who stood in his way, lying down on the grass was a brunette girl putting her glasses back on.

Great another fool in his way, when all he wanted was some peace! "Tsk, stupid American." He said in his native tongue as he walked past her.

"Excuse me? You bumped into me and you dare call me stupid?" The girl yelled, so the girl wasn't THAT stupid if she knew what he was saying but he still didn't care. He stopped breifly in his tracks to giving a glance back at the girl.

"Yes, unless you need me to spell it out, s-t-u-p-i-d." He said in English this time, he turned back and continued walking away. Man this girl was annoying couldn't she just been quiet and let him continue on way in peace.

Sudden Jin's world went downhill, _Literally, _Jin found himself face first on the ground, he slowly picked himself back up, his suit was ruined by dirt and grass. The stupid girl had tackled him, TACKLED him, Jin Kazama had been knock down by this girl?

"You are the most arrogant, self-center bastard, I have ever met!" The girl huffed as she turn to leave the stunned Jin Kazama in his wake.

How dare she? First she gets in his way then as the nerve to knock him down and leave? He quickly got up and ran up to the girl, grabbing her by shoulder and then yanked her to the ground.

"Don't screw with me, do you know who I am!"

"I don't care who you are!" The girl said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down into an arm bar.

"_This girl is insane!" _Jin thought in his head as stood up trying to pry her off his arm, suddenly she had put him in a headlock and before Jin knew it he was off the ground but only briefly because the crazy girl had just suplex him! They laid there breathing heavy, their heads only a few away from each other, they stay like that for a while until Jin started to laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he had laugh this hard in his life, he here was an grown man fighting with a woman probably a few years younger than him and having her toss him around.

The girl turned her head as she watched him laugh, "What's so funny?"

He turned to look at her, for the first time tonight he had notice how beautiful she was, the moonlight played with her eyes making her looking heavenly, the way her tan skin match the surroundings that they were in, like she was a part of nature itself.

"You know, you are the most violent and barbaric woman I have met?" She huffed and crossed her arms, he couldn't help but chuckle this girl was too strange.

"Jin." The girl turned back to him, with her eyebrows raised.

"Huh?"

"My name is Jin Kazama."

That was the beginning of their love, he thought he would be the last person to fall in love so hard and so fast. But that night they spent it talking to each other, their thoughts, their dreams, and their futures. He learned she was coming to his school for the rest of her high school, it was also when he learned that she was the only who could match him in every way and he be a fool if he let this woman go.

And a fool Jin Kazama was not.

Their first date was not one people would call a real date but it was still a one that marked itself in sea of memories that Jin kept dear. They spent it at her apartment where they watched a movie while eating fruit, Jin learned that she hates dressing up unless she HAS too. Which is why they spend their first date watching about the forests and wonders of the world; she loved nature, her dreams where to restore forests all over the world, which he was happy about because he to loved nature. Still he had wanted to take her out somewhere fancy or something, not that he was complaining, was it so hard for her to put on a dress or something she was already beautiful enough and if he could he would just take her out the way she is but his family had a reputation to up hold and being seen with a girl with nothing but some shorts and a tank top was not going to do it any good. Not that he cared he hated his family, but if he were to defy them he use that they would hurt the ones he cares about, not that there are many but it was still.

He didn't have time to think about these things though because from the start of the movie he had been watching her slowly eat the fruits. He watched as every bit of fruit that passed through those beautiful lips, every drip that caressed her flawless chin until she would wipe it away, but he was a gentlemen he would have self-control no matter what. The movie ended and she ate the last piece of her fruit, she let out a content sigh before turning to him.

"That was gret-" She was cut off by a pair lips that devoured her own.

That was when Jin realizes something else, fuck self-control.

Their school days were coming to an end, and he continued to love her with all of his heart, for once in his life he was truly happy, throughout all of his childhood he was alone, he didn't have any memory of his parents, the only one he had was his grandfather. His grandfather was a cruel, selfish bastard, he did everything by force with any kind of issue until his opponent was beaten to submission that was the type of man he was, a man who rules his company with an iron fist. But now he had her, she was his dream, his happiness, and his heart; he knew she would have to be leaving soon and he too would leave this place. He would follow her anywhere, especially if it meant leaving all of this behind.

But everything comes to an end, and just like that their happiness was lost. He remembers that day well, the day he broke his promise and let her go. He was suddenly call to his grandfather's office one day to talk about something urgent, once he got there his grandfather turned around in his chair, and threw some papers on the table along with Jin's passport.

"Planning to go somewhere boy?" Jin stayed quiet as his grandfather continued. "Let me make one thing clear boy, I know about your little plan of running away with that little girl of yours." Jin stiffened he didn't think his grandfather knew about her and if Jin knew something about his grandfather is that never let him meet the ones you care for. "You are the heir of this company, the future of this foundation that I built, and I'm not about to let some American girl ruin my image!"

Jin clenched his fist, "What the hell do you know about her? You think I care about this company or what you think? Well sorry to break the new to you old man, I don't!"

His grandfather crossed his arms, "As long as I draw breath, you will not leave this company, or I swear I will never her set foot in a college and burn every last tree that she lives by."

His grandfather's word echoed in his head as he watched the kids play in the park before she brought him out of thoughts.

"Geez are you even paying attention to me, please don't act so weird around my mother." She teased as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Let's break up."

Her head jumped up as she stared at him with disbelief. "What?"

He looked away, "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Why is this all the sudden, is it the fact I want you to come with me?"

"It's not that, you have goal you have to accomplish and I have mine and we can't do make it happen if we are together."

"You said we could do it together!"

"I changed my mind!"

"Why?"

"The feeling I had for you wasn't one of love but something to pass time with."

Jin soon was met with a slap to the face; he touched his cheek then looked to see her. How he regretted that he did; she was crying and he was the cause of it all but he had to for her sake, for her dreams, and just like that the love of his life disappeared. He didn't know how long he sat there, all he knew it was nighttime when he cracked and cried to himself.

That was ten years ago, ten years of not being about to talk to her, hold her, or kiss her but he was always watching her whether it was in the news, or articles. She was living out her dreams; she had become a world-wide known scientist who was able to bring back the rain forest back to her homeland. Truly she was a gift from God to bless the world, an angel who came to restore the world. As for him, he was now head of his grandfather's company due to his grandfather's health about a couple months ago. Even though he hated his grandfather he still visited him at his home, giving him reports on how the company is doing. Then he remembered why he was racing down the highway to the airport.

He was talking to his grandfather about the company while his grandfather was watching the news, when something stopped Jin from his report.

"The world-wide known scientist, that was able to save the rain forest in her homeland has now officially announced that does have a lover and will be flying out to see him after she was finished with her work, rumor has it that she has already have left and be arriving today where her destination may be, we wish her good luck and are grateful for her efforts-"

Jin turned back to his grandfather and continued reporting, "As I was saying the stoc-"

"Aren't you going to see her?" His grandfather cut off.

Jin looked at him with his blank expression, "What makes you think, it is me, it has been over 10 years since we said anything to each other."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, but sometime you must let the ones you love go, so that they can be happy."

His grandfather turned off the TV before asking him. "So you would let her go when you didn't have the choice, but now that you do you still would let her go?"

Jin snapped, "What the hell was I supposed to do? Let you ruin her dreams, by making her stay with me?"

"Sometime you have to be selfish, I did by keeping you here." Jin was confused, what was his grandfather talking about? "You are the only family I had left, and maybe I was scared that I would lose you like I lost your father. I selfish forced you to stay so that I knew that I could watch you grow up and be a man but I also cause you a great amount of pain and I know an apology can't make up for it but you deserve to hear it at least, I'm sorry Jin."

Jin couldn't believe what his grandfather was saying, did he really expect him to think that his grandfather actually care about him?

"If she truly loved you she would be at the airport, don't make her wait Jin."

Now Jin found himself running in the airport searching, hoping to find her, he looked through the sea of people before asking the receptionist. "Has the flight from the United States come in yet?"

The girl look at her computer before telling him there was still flights that were arriving, and told him to wait; and waited he did, he waited until the very last plane. He stood there even when the employees kicked him out, he waited, hoping but he knew, he knew she wasn't going to come. He was a fool, a fool to let her go, he didn't deserve to be able to love her but even fools have hopes, and wishes, that was who he was a fool that wish for the impossible.

He was able to finally leave the airport, the place only hurt him more if he stayed but he would always remember that as a special event in his life even if it hurts him too. A lesson that love that is something you can't just have but a privilege and if you don't cherish it you could lose it forever. The drive home was too short for his liking, maybe he could have drove around the city some more but something was telling him to go home. He pushed open the gates to his house as he left his thoughts to reminisce the happy time he had.

"Planning on knocking me over again by day dreaming, Jin?"

Jin's eyes shot up, as he face the direction of the voice; she stood there in the cold, the girl that had been plaguing his mind for a decade, the girl he let go, the girl that was his heart. Why was she here, why is it that he couldn't speak, why did his heart feel like it was going to explode with happiness.

"Have you been well?"

Jin snapped out of his thoughts before looking away "Yeah."

They stayed quiet for a while before Jin was able to speak, "What are you doing here."

She let out breath she was holding in, before looking back at him, "I just wanted to let you know that I was able to save the rain forest at home."

Jin had already known but he couldn't let her know that he was always watching her, "Congratulations."

"And that I loved you, even now my feelings for you haven't changed."

He wanted to laugh; was god blessing him? Or was he dreaming, he didn't know. "We haven't even talked in about a decade."

"That is true but I have always been watching, reading anything and everything about you, how the heir of the Mishima Zaibatsu took the Japan by storm and became one of the biggest company in the world, how the man I love made his dreams come true."

"That man is no longer here, he is lost." It was his turn to face her, "I don't remember how it was to be loved by someone, how I use to laugh with you, or even what we use to talk about."

"Then I'll find him, I'll follow you until he finds his way back and he love me with all of his heart like he did back then even if you keep on rejecting me, I'll still follow you."

Anger built up inside of Jin, he was happy she stilled loved him but didn't she realize she had better thing to do, he felt like a contradiction but he didn't understand; why would she follow him when he left her heartbroken, he gave up on their love, and yet she still wanted to be with him. "Why, you could save the planet, achieve greater goals, you can do great thing, go higher places than be with me!"

"Because it is my choice, to be near the ones I love most, I told you before I'm following you; I'm following you with everything I have."

Jin stared at her for the long time before bursting out in a fit of laughter, leaving the poor girl confuses, "You are truly are insane." She smiled at him; then and there Jin knew this was a blessing from God, "It might be too late to say this but I'll follow you too if you are willing to accept someone was pathetic as me." And for the first time in ten years he smiled.

The effects he had on her was one he didn't expect, so when she cried he didn't understand why, "It hurt you know." She sobbed out as she continued to cry her heart, and before she knew it he had brought her in a tight embrace, like his life depended on it, and for Jin Kazama it did.

"Don't cry." Jin choked out as he too began to tear up.

From that day on, he promised to never to make her cry ever again, to love her freely, to follow her no matter the problem, because he had a new goal and this goal he would accomplish even if he had to kill devil himself.

_To love his Julia Chang forever and ever…_

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


End file.
